Oliver's Present
by patricia51
Summary: Sequel to "Oliver's Dilemma". It's Oliver's Birthday and Miley and Lilly are acting, well, like they're lovers. He knows that they are but why are they acting like THAT in front of him? Liley goodness. Rated "M" for sexual situations.


Oliver's Present by patricia51

(Sequel to "Oliver's Dilemma". It's Oliver's Birthday and Miley and Lilly are acting, well, like they're lovers. He knows that they are but why are they acting like THAT in front of him? Liley goodness.)

Oliver Oken tried to speak. His mouth opened but nothing came out. Closing it he swallowed hard and tried again.

"Errrr, Miley?" His voice squeaked but at least this time his words were audible, if rather weak and very high pitched. "Lilly? What are you doing?"

The two girls in question made no reply. At least no verbal reply. Instead they just kept on doing, well, what had Oliver so befuddled.

(A few hours earlier)

Oliver trudged down the street, turning into the driveway of his home. Rather listlessly he climbed the steps to the front porch and let himself in.

"I'm home," he called. No one answered. He sighed. His parents must be out somewhere. He walked to the kitchen and rummaged through the refrigerator, getting himself a snack and something to drink. He collapsed into a chair at the table there and contemplated the sorry state that was him today.

"What a day," he said aloud. "What a way to celebrate my birthday."

He really was crushed. All day, heck all week long he had been waiting eagerly for some sign that his friends remembered. He had hoped in vain it appeared. Now it seemed even his parents had forgotten. And Joannie had simply breezed by him at the end of school with a casual "Lot's to do Oliver. I'll see you in the morning."

Just as he reconciled himself to his fate the phone rang. He glared at it for interrupting his self-pity, then moved to answer it.

"Hello."

"Oliver, hey it's Miley. Are you busy?"

"Should I be?" Oliver was immediately sorry for snapping at his best friend. Fortunately she went on as though she hadn't caught the tone of his voice.

"Oliver, Lilly and I were trying to catch up on our science project during English Literature class. Could you possibly come over and bring your notes from today? We have that test the first of next week and I want to be sure we didn't miss anything important."

"Sure, I'll be right there, " Oliver replied. He hung up with a bit of a smile on his face. That sounded a bit cheesy, he thought, like it was a perfect opportunity to lure him to a surprise party. He quickly changed clothes into something comfortable but nice and then brushed his hair. He checked himself in the mirror. He would do. He started to leave, then hurried back to actually get his English notes. After all, it wouldn't do to look as though he knew what was going on. He needed to act surprised.

Well, he certainly was surpised all right. Miley was sitting at her desk and Lilly was lying on her tummy with her feet waving in the air. Both girls were barefoot and wearing only shorts and t-shirts. Textbooks and papers were scattered over the bed and Lilly was frowning as she leafed through a notebook. It didn't look like a party.

"No, I don't have anything about that at all Miley. Are you sure she covered it?"

"I thought she had," Miley frowned. "Maybe when Oliver gets here we can... oh hey Oliver, there you are."

Lilly glanced up from her notebook. "So he is. Oliver did Mrs. Danglish say anything about any of the Twentieth Century American writers being on this upcoming test?"

Oliver sighed. No surprise party. He plopped down next to Lilley and fished out his English notes. "Let me see, I think only the first two decades."

A brisk discussion broke out as to the authors that the trio needed to study. Once they had agreed on that a serious study session began. As disappointed as Oliver was to think that his birthday had been forgotten he was able to relax a bit and actually enjoy being with his friends. They didn't spend as much time together any more now that they were a couple. Of course he and Joannie were steady now and usually their time together took precedence. So the days of just the three of them hanging out were past.

After a while Miley pushed herself away from her desk. She groaned and tipped the chair back, stretching with her arms up over her head. Oliver took a moment to happily look her over. Friend or not, lesbian or not, Miley still was very attractive and her stretch showed off her long legs and firm body.

The bed creaked as Lilly got up and padded over to Miley.

"Tired sweetheart?"

"Just have a few kinks," Miley tipped her head back to smile at her girlfriend.

Lilly bent over and kissed Miley. "Well I can do something about that." She settled her hands on the other girl's shoulders and began to massage them.

Since the study session seemed to be taking a break Oliver stood up and stretched himself. Then he watched his two female friends. After all, if Miley was worth watching then Miley combined with Lilly was doubly so. He admitted to himself he had had a crush on Lilly since the first grade. He was happy with Joannie and glad that Lilly had found happiness with Miley. But that didn't mean he still didn't look at her with admiration.

And she was definitely worth admiring. With her legs spread apart for balance her khaki shorts had ridden up her athletic legs far enough that they just barely hid her bottom. Her t-shirt was cut off and from what he had glimpsed when he had first sat down Oliver knew darn well that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Miley uttered a soft grunt and Oliver smiled. She certainly seemed to be enjoying the magic that Lilly's strong fingers and hands were working on her shoulders and back. Then Miley grunted again, except this time the sound was more of a moan then a true grunt.

What was that? The sound was repeated once more. This time there was no doubt. Miley was moaning. A moan that reminded Oliver of the afternoon he had accidentally walked in on what was still the most erotic scene he had ever been privleged to observe. The afternoon that he had caught Lilly and Miley making love. But did that mean... no, they wouldn't, they COULDN'T! Not with him right there.

Oliver took two steps forward and one to the side. He stood there in shock. Lilly's lips were on Miley's neck. But more than that, her hands had slipped from the other girl's shoulders. Now the surfer girl was cupping two firm teenaged breasts and her thumbs were stroking nipples that were hard enough to show that Miley had also foregone wearing a bra.

This couldn't be happening! Could it? Why, why, why would they do this in front of him? Had they forgot he was here or something?

Miley turned her head and her mouth locked with Lilly's. A hand rose and fastened itself in Lilly's hair. The kiss was open mouth and passionate. Now Lilly was matching Miley moan for moan and her fingers were plucking the hard nubbins barely concealed by Miley's shirt.

Oliver tried to speak. His mouth opened but nothing came out. Closing it he swallowed hard and tried again.

"Errrr, Miley?" His voice squeaked but at least this time his words were audible, if rather weak and very high pitched. "Lilly? What are you doing?"

There was no answer. At least no verbal answer. Of course Oliver knew darned well what Miley and Lilly were doing. He was just struggling to find a reason for all this before every drop of blood left his brain for another part of his body.

Then he really got dizzy as Lilly spun Miley around in her chair. She grasped the sitting girl's t-shirt and pulled up as Miley lifted her arms. Oliver nearly had to duck as Lilly flung Miley's top away before she knelt and closed her mouth over one firm round breast.

Much as he had reacted on that never to be forgotten day when he had first walked in on them making love, Oliver stood rooted to the floor as his mind urged him to do something, anything. Anything at all. He shouldn't watch this. He shouldn't watch as Lilly darted back and forth from one perfect rounded breast to the other. He shouldn't watch as Miley closed her eyes and tangled her fingers in the other girl's hair. He shouldn't watch as Lilly started kissing down Miley's flat belly. He shouldn't watch as the surfer girl started to squirm. He shouldn't watch as her khaki shorts begin to wiggle down her hips, revealing the top of a tight firm butt he had last seen rising and falling between Miley's legs.

Oliver tried to move. This is wrong, his mind kept telling his body. And his body wasn't paying any attention. In fact it was telling his mind to take a hike. Miley let out a strangled gasp and her hands pushed Lilly's head down between her legs.

Okay, he had to get out. However they had forgotten his presence didn't mater. This was NOT some invitation to join them. He took one step backwards, then a second one, unable to tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him. Then he couldn't see anything at all and he stopped dead in his tracks. Someone had covered his eyes with their hands!

"Guess who?" cooed a familiar voice.

"Joannie?" Oliver managed to stammer. "What, what, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," his girlfriend replied. "Standing here like some kind of pervert watching your best friends." A loud moan from the direction he was still facing let him know that what he had been watching was still most likely going on.

"Joannie, it's not what you think," Oliver protested in a panic. "We were studying and all of a sudden they just started doing, well, THAT!" he flung his hand out towards the increasingly passionate sounds from the desk.

"Uh-huh, sure," Joannie said. "And in the back hills of Tennessee there really is a pig that can whistle 'Dixie'. Come with me buster." With that she uncovered his eyes and immediately grabbed his had and tugged. Mournfully he followed her out of the room and down the hall to the spare bedroom.

The moment the door closed behind them Oliver tried desperately to explain what had happened. The thing was the explanation sounded impossible even to him and he had been there. Joannie finally cut him off.

"Okay, hmmm, so if what you are telling me is true your two best friends suddenly started having sex in front of you. No reason, just did it."

Oliver nodded vigorously.

"And you got all hot and bothered by it."

"Well," Oliver sheepishly admitted, "Yeah I did."

"Still turned on thinking about it." challenged Joannie.

"Uh, well, yeah, I guess."

"No guesswork to it," his girlfriend replied. "I can tell. We've been standing here for a couple of minutes now and two things strike me. First, the bulge in your pants hasn't even started to go away. Second, you are so lost in what you saw that you haven't even noticed how I'm dressed."

Dressed? What was she talking about? But now that she mentioned it he took a long look at her. Joannie was wearing something like a trench coat, belted around the waist. It WAS odd. Pretty warm for wearing a coat. Puzzled, he mentioned that.

"That's because," Joannie undid the belt and slipped the coat from her shoulders, "As you can see, I'm not wearing anything under it."

Once more Oliver's mouth opened and nothing came out. He was too busy drinking in the nude athletic body of his roller hockey playing girlfriend. She grinned and took two steps forward. Her fingers started unbuttoning his shirt and tugging it from his slacks.

"Happy Birthday Oliver."

Meanwhile, back in Miley's room the two girls had frozen in place to listen intently.

"I hope this worked," whispered Lilly.

"Are you kidding?" Miley replied. "If Oliver hd been any more excited he would have ripped the stitches from his pants."

From down the hallway came the unmistakable sound of bed springs bouncing. Intermingled with that sound were moans and groans of two happy people locked together.

"See," Miley nodded in satisfaction. "Worked like a charm. He's been too embarrassed at the hints Joannie has been throwing out for weeks now. This way he gets surprised and gets a great present for his birthday... Lilly... LILLY... he's gone now. We don't have to, have to... Sweet niblets! Don't stop Lilly, don't ever stop!

(The End)


End file.
